


Forward To Time Past

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: After Y/N and the Pevensies return back to their world through the wardrobe, Edmund grows insecure about his relationship with his wife.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Forward To Time Past

Y/N laid snuggly in between Edmund’s legs with her back resting lazily against his chest. It was late at night, much too late for two children to be awake, but the early hours of the morning were the only time Edmund and Y/N were able to be together with no interruptions. Y/N loved spending time with the Pevensies at Professor Kirke’s residence, don’t misunderstand, yet she often found herself daydreaming about her private quarters at Cair Paravel, or the times she could slip off to have a bath with her husband. That was something they would have to get used to again: the constant supervision that came with being a child. 

The fire was mere charcoal now, and the dim light cast long shadows across the foyer. Outside, crickets chirped and scuttered happily across the windowsills without a care in the world. In a way, she envied the insects; they had no burdens of war, nor the guilt of unknowingly abandoning an entire kingdom, world and society. 

Edmund’s nimble fingers played with a button on Y/N’s jumper as he let the universe inside his mind consume him. The hard plastic rubbed Y/N’s shirt over her pajamas, which was oddly comforting to the young girl. Her own mind was much too muddy for her to navigate on this particular night, so she focused her energy in counting Edmund’s soothing breaths and wondering about what he was thinking. 

The brunette shifted under Y/N so her head tucked neatly under his chin. He loved these times with Y/N most, as they can just exist together. There were no expectations, no responsibilities, no judgment, and most importantly, no siblings. He was able to focus on her body pressed against his and how she smelled of cinnamon and sugar. 

“Do you remember when we first arrived here? At the Professor’s house, I mean.” Y/N asked, her voice soft and high pitched. Edmund had grown so used to her matured voice, that her childlike tone caught him off guard.. 

“Of course,” Edmund responded, sounding much too old for his age. “You came from the opposite side of the country than Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I. It was practically fate that we ended up in the same place.”

She giggled into his neck, the joyful noise almost filling the room with light. “I thought you were a right jerk when I met you, honestly. A cute jerk, but a jerk all the same.” 

Edmund shared Y/N’s laughter and cast his gaze at a rather large marble statue that sat opposite the couch. “I don’t blame you, I wasn’t the most bearable child.” 

“Was?” Y/N took a deep breath, moving into uncharted territory. “Am, you mean.” 

Edmund seemed to deflate at Y/N’s words, “Yeah, I suppose. I am currently not the most bearable child.” 

A long, thick silence filled the room. 

“Do you ever wonder how they’re doing without us? They must assume we’re dead,” Y/N’s voice was just barely above a whisper at this point, as Y/N and Edmund hadn’t spoken about Narnia since they arrived. Sure, the group as a whole had spoken of the magical land, but Y/N and Edmund’s more intimate and personal relationship have not been discussed. 

“Every day since we returned, my love.” Edmund shifted again, wrapping his left arm securely around Y/N’s shoulders and pulling her closer to his chest. “I suppose they are under Mr. Tumnus’ rule or perhaps another one of the court’s leadership. That’s what I like to think, at least.”

Edmund’s words sounded odd coming from a child’s mouth. He spoke of a great king, yet couldn’t reach the top shelf and had to ask permission to go outside by himself. The child sized hands he now possessed couldn't wield a sword, and he no longer wore a crown and shining steel armor; he dressed in play clothes and a yo-yo served as his only weapon. Now, Edmund played with small, wooden soldier figurines instead of leading actual soldiers into war. 

“I hope so, it’s what Narnia deserves. I hope most of all that they don’t believe we abandoned them willingly.” Y/N’s words laid heavily in the air as the couple laid, lost in their own thoughts. 

“This isn’t the life I promised you when we married,” Edmund spoke at last. “You deserve much more than this.” 

“What do you mean?” Y/N tilted her head up to see his face. She was taller than him at this age, which only added to Edmund’s insecurity. He lost his hard earned strength as well, which made him feel weak and unable to do what he did best: protect. 

“I mean, you deserve so much more than a man who is trapped inside a child’s body. You deserve a King, and here I can’t provide that for you.” 

Y/N heaved a great sigh, interlacing a hand with the one he rested on her shoulder. “You must know me much better than that by now, Ed. All I need is you, and you will forever be my King. Whether you have a physical crown or not, that will never change.” 

“I just feel guilty. Guilty that we abandoned Narnia, guilty that I can’t provide for you anymore, guilty that time reversed and took all of our freedom away. Look at us, Y/N, you’re my wife, yet the only time we spend alone is when everyone is asleep.” 

“Then, let me help you share the burden. All of us are going through the same thing you are, my love. I would do anything to be back in Narnia and ruling with you by my side. Perhaps, we will again one day. But right now, you’re with me, and that’s enough. More than enough. I hope it’s enough for you as well.” 

Edmund presses a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head. “You’re always more than enough for me, Y/N. It’s just so- so damning.” A cricket darts past the window, making a cheerful chirping noise. Y/N smiles sadly and pressed her cheek deeper into Edmund’s cotton pajamas. 

“I know, but we’ll get through this. I love you more than life itself, which is why I married you. We’ve gotten through wars, famine, and more together. I’m sure we’ll be able to conquer this too.” 

The early morning sunlight started to creep through the window, warning the couple of the time. 

“Mrs. Macready will wake soon, darling,” Y/N spoke. “I mean what I said. I’m here for you and I offer nothing but love.” 

Edmund smiled as his wife sat up and stood. “And I love you, Y/N. So much.” 

The smile on her face widened as she walked up the stairs to return to bed. They haven’t been caught yet, and she had no plans to. 

“Goodnight, my king. I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll finish this conversation.” 

“Goodnight, my queen. I love you more than anything.”


End file.
